Electronic devices are widely popularized with the development of communication technology. The electronic devices comprise for example a smart mobile phone, a tablet computer and so on. Each user may have a plurality of different types of electronic devices. For example, the user may have a mobile phone for work use, a mobile phone for personal information contact use, a tablet computer and so on. Correspondingly, the case that the user does not carry all of his or her electronic devices may occur. For example, the user may find that a mobile phone is left at home after arriving at the office; or it is convenient for the user to carry only one mobile phone when the user goes to the meeting room to have a meeting.
In order to avoid missing important information and so on, it is always desired to answer important calls or receive important information arrived at or received by other electronic devices by using a carry-on electronic device. A part of the existing electronic devices are provided with a call transferring function, but it needs the user to set manually to start or cancel the call transferring function.